Only Dreaming
by Secrets Of A Monster
Summary: Matt's been having dreams about Jonah ever since the incident. Dreams that he shouldn't be having. When the dead boy shows up in his room in the middle of the night, he thinks it's only a dream like usual. What he fails to realize though is that it's not.


MattxJonah

So, this is a quickie between Matt and Jonah from The Haunting in Connecticut.

ileikpudding had the biggest obsession with yaoi between these two for a while, and I typed all this to her in a chat on MySpace. xD

Oh what a battle it was.

She couldn't respond back because she was so distracted by it.

I'd never seen a person blush so much. X3

ANYWAY.

Warning : YAOI

This is actually from a fanfiction she wanted me to write, that I started and will never finish. So don't ask.

Haunting in Connecticut belongs to whoever it belongs to.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around, hearing a noise. A person... Jonah... was in my room again... But why? For the last few nights I have been dreaming about him... I just can't help it.

He looked at me, a look on his face I had never seen before.

Before I had a chance to move, he was standing next to me. I jumped back a little, looking at him, slightly afraid.

"Why are you here?" I asked him firmly, getting only a smirk in return. He put his hands on my shoulders and I tensed up. He moved his face closer to mine, and I could feel his warm breath on my lips. His stunning blue eyes stared into mine and I couldn't move. I was captured.

"For this, Matthew." He pressed his lips onto mine, kissing me. It was firm yet gentle, and despite how badly I was freaking out in my mind, I couldn't help but enjoy it.

Slowly, I began to unconsciously kiss him back, and as I did, I felt his smirk turn into a smile. I felt weird, warm... happy? But why?

Finally coming back to my senses, I pulled away, losing my balance and falling back onto my bed. "L-look, Jonah. I-I'm not--"

"Not what?" Jonah asked, cutting me off. I said nothing, not having a responce. I didn't even know how to finish what I was saying. 'I'm not gay' didn't seem right, considering the dreams I have been having...

"Not... uhm..."

Jonah smiled widely, laughing a bit, "Not sure of what to say, I can see."

I couldn't help but smile as well at that comment. "Why do you... do that to me..?" I asked, looking down, not wanting to look at the face I am so in love with, the boy I am in love with...

"Because... you were the first, the only, to... help me. You saved my soul, and... I have become taken with you." He cupped my chin and made me look up at him. The look he gave me was... gentle, kind.... loving...

"And... I--" This time, I cut him off, by kissing him. His eyes widened but he didn't push me away. Instead, he moved me a little further onto the bed and sat, pulling me into his lap as he deepened the kiss.

I gripped the front of his shirt as he held me close to him, and I could feel my face getting hotter. We pulled away from the kiss for air and he started kissing my jawline, moving down to my neck and shoulders.

Since I never wore a shirt to bed, it made it all easier for him. I gripped harder and buried my face into his neck, letting out small moans as he kissed and nipped at me. His hands made their way down and I felt him slip into the back of my sweat pants.

He squeezed my butt slightly before pushing me down gently onto the mattress, making sure my head was resting on the pillow. He kept kissing down to my chest, and as he got to a nipple he stopped, gently grazing it with his tongue, causing me to let out a sharp gasp.

Seeing, and obviously enjoying my reaction, he wrapped his lips around it and sucked, nipping just slightly. I couldn't help but keep letting out small moans and gasps at the action, and I could feel myself getting harder by the second.

"How do you feel, Matthew?" He asked, stopping his action for a moment. My face was red and hot and I was panting.

"I.. I feel... good..."

"Just good? I am going to make you feel a lot better, then." His hands went down to my pants and he slowly slipped them off. As soon as he did, his eyes were drawn to my erection. I turned my face to the side, blushing even more than before. "Wow... You are.. amazing Matthew.." He looked over my entire body, and I wished I was under a blanket, or still had my clothes on.

No wanting to say anything, for risk of making myself more embarrassed, I grabbed his shirt and pulled myself up to him, biting his neck. He moaned and gripped me, and I began sucking on his neck, earning more and more moans and little gasps of pleasure.

"No no no. Today is my day to make you feel good." He gently pulled me away and laid me back down, scooting himself further back on the bed. As I was about to ask what he was doing, he licked my shaft, causing me to grip the bedsheets, and freeze.

I couldn't do anything but moan as his soft lips kissed all over my shaft, making their way to the head. He wrapped his lips around the head and licked, sucking a bit. Due to my sensitivity from being touched, I probably could have orgasmed right there, but I didn't.

He engulfed my cock more, taking it all into his mouth, sucking, licking, moving. I bit my lip to stop myself from making noise, but after a bit, I just couldn't help myself.

"J-Jonah! O-oh god... Jonah....!! Please..! More!! Jonah!!" I moaned out his name, which seemed to make him more excited, as he sped up. I just couldn't help myself anymore, I couldn't hold it in, "Jonaaahh! That was it, I came, right into his mouth. He swallowed it all, and then, licked up the excess.

"You taste wonderful, you know." He smiled at me and I smiled back just slightly, tired from cumming, but.. still excited for some reason.

"Huh? Are you still excited?" He looked down at my cock, which was still hard. Wsan't that not supposed to happen...? "I can take care of that."

"B-but... what about you?" I panted out, looking at him, smiling.

"I can help us both." He put two figures into his mouth and sucked on them,, covering them in saliva. I watched him, blushing more. He slid his hand down past my cock, to... to my ass. His fingers moved around a bit near the hole, teasing it, and causing me to squirm.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" I nodded and he gently inserted a finger into me. It didn't hurt at all. It felt... odd. He moved his finger around a bit and I let out a small moan, unable to help myself.

After a minute, he inserted a second finger. Still no pain, just a tiny discomfort. But it went away after a minute and he kept moving his fingers around, faster and faster, and I kept letting out small gasps and moans.

Three now and only a little pain. He plunged them deep into me, hard and fast, and I squirmed more, trying to get his fingers deeper in me. Suddenly though, he removed them, and I gave a small whine in protest, not meaning to of course.

He smiled at me, "Do not worry. I am not done. I just think it is time." Knowing what he meant, I reached over the side of my bed into a small drawer, pulling out a tiny bottle of oil, lube. He took it and looked it over oddly. "It's like saliva but... better."

"Oh. Alright." He smiled once more and set it down for a second. He unbuttoned his trousers and removed them, allowing me to see /his/ manhood. The first thought in my head was 'oh my god'. He was /huge/.

He took the oil and opened it, pouring some onto his cock, and using his hand to spread it. He also put a bit on my hole, to help out.

After putting the bottle aside, he got over me, holding himself up with his hands, "Are you ready?" His cock was at my entrance, waiting." Silently, I nodded, and he smiled gently, rubbing my face gently with his hand.

He bend down and gave me a soft, loving kiss, and I happily returned it, "I will be as gently as possible."

"Okay... I'm ready. I trust you, Jonah." He slowly entered me, and I grabbed his shoulders, clenching him. It hurt, a lot, but I wasn't going to let it stop me.

"Are you okay?!" He asked me worriedly as I clenched him. I nodded into his shoulder, tears building up in my eyes.

"I'm fine. Just... move." Nervously, he slowly began to move, and I clenched him harder. It hurt so bad, but at the same time... it started to feel... good... great... amazing...

Before I knew it, I was breathing heavily and moaning into his ear. "Oh GOD Jonah! You are... s-so amazing... Please... Deeper... harder..!" I begged him for more and he was happy to oblige. He rammed as far into me as he could and I screamed his name, loving every second of it.

I could feel my climax coming, and I could tell his was too. He was grunting into my ear, and biting at my shoulder and neck.

"M-Matthew!!!" He yelled my name as he climaxed, shooting into me.

"Jonah!!" I came at the same time as him, and he pulled out of me as my cum covered his chest. We collapsed onto the bed, and just laid their, breathing heavily. We were both worn out.

I kind of squeaked a bit as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I smiled and turned around, cuddling into his chest. He sighed happily and nuzzled my hair. "Jonah... I love you..."

He was silent for a moment, but responded, "I love you too Matthew." I smiled as he tightened his grip on me, and could feel myself falling asleep in his arms.

"I wish... that I would never wake up from this dream.." With that, I feel asleep, listening to Jonah's soft heartbeat, and feeling his warmth consume me.

* * *

I don't really like how I wrote this, but it was done really fast, so its okay I guess.

Ffffff.

Yay for the second thing being uploaded!


End file.
